Wireless communication means are well known and used frequently by a wide variety of individuals. These communications are achieved by various means which may include universal serial bus (USB) adapters and their associated communication partner, such as a wireless mouse for a computer system and the USB adapter.
In these types of systems, the need for a host system such as a computer is required for the apparatus' functionality. The device driver software installs onto the host systems upon inserting the USB adapter into a compliant USB port. Additionally, the host system requirement is necessary for various applications and communications stacks associated with the particular apparatus. Thus, the functionality of the apparatus and the locale flexibility are tied into the proximity between the apparatus and host system.
Existing USB adapters communicate using one particular protocol stack. One specific adapter may only communicate with devices compatible with Bluetooth wireless 2.1 protocol, whereas another device communicates solely with a Bluetooth wireless 4.0 protocol. These existing devices do not have backwards capabilities. Again, functionality of these devices is tied to not only a host system, but the specifications of the host system.
In view of the aforementioned limitations, there is a need for an improvement to be made to existing technology to combat these issues.